Recently, technology for reducing electric consumption in an image forming apparatus is explored from the viewpoint of consideration on the global environment, and polymerized toner is noticed as a means for solving such the problem. As an example of such the means, a technology is developed by that a fixed image can be formed at a temperature lower than that in the conventional method by using a polymerized toner containing a wax having a low melting point; cf., for example, Patent Document 1.
However, the fixing ability cannot be held only by the use of wax having low melting point in a particularly low fixing temperature range about 100° C. so that rising in the thermal fusibility of the resin itself is required. Accordingly, the wax having low meting point is used in a system of toner resin improved in the fusibility. However, in such the case, the parting ability of the toner from the fixing roller is degraded and a problem of winding the image receiving material onto the fixing roller is frequently posed.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 2001-42564